Losing lucky headphones
by PinkiepieandRarity101
Summary: Heather Hyde-Jekyll is the luckiest ghoul in monster middle , for she has never lost anything in her live , but today her headphones gone missing! and bad luck has strike the 10 days old now it's up to the cool and awesome duo ; Snake Gorgen and Fin webber who has bad luck themselves to help recover her missing headphones will they find them or get the worse luck than ever?


**Pinkie: This story will be base on a human book called The Lost and Found by Mark Teague book i read as a little filly. Now in this story instead of looking for her hat , Heather will be looking for her headphones!**

**Rarity: they'res no disclaimer since it's just a one shot story.**

**Pinkie: on with the story. The characters in these story will be Heather Hyde-Jekyll , Snake Gorgen and Fin webber , one of our respective ocs.**

* * *

Ever since the incident with the giant squid who trapped the two monster boys in the boy's restroom for almost an hour Snake and Fin were in trouble for missing the math test and it's all because of that giant squid, their teacher , Ms,Ghoulblatt , has been no more than furious with the boys.

"This stinks man , we always have bad luck," Fin said.

"Yeah we reeked yo." Snaked replied.

Just then, Heather Hyde-Jekyll entered the office. She was their most trusted female friend in their class.  
"Now what am i gonna do? , i can't do anything without my lucky headphones. she spots her guy friends."Oh hey guys, so what are in for?

Snake and Fin looked at Heather with monotone expressions and moody looks. "Giant squid , trapped in the boys restroom for almost an hour , miss math test , Angry enraged freaky teacher , take a pick." Both boys said.

"What about you?" Snaked asked , fin nodded curious on why heather was going to the principal's office.

"Oh i wasn't going in the principal's office because i was in trouble , i just wanted to ask her if she's seen my lucky headphones , i've been trying to find them at the lost and found," she said. "But i don't know where that is either , i mean come on i never lost anything in my life , until now."

Snake and Fin glanced at each other sharing the same equal look.. "It looks like bad luck strike us all." Snake replied."Yeah it's like the world's got something against us and we didn't even do anything." Fin added Heather nodded in agreement

"It's like we never have luck before," Fin said.

"Yeah not even a little bit of good of it." Snake added.

"Same here" Heather said. "If i only i had my lucky headphones , then my luck would chance."

Snake stood up then walked towards a bin that says lost and found on front , he opened it and scrambled a few lost things out of the way looking for Heather's lucky headphones. "Man i wish i had lucky headphones of my own." he mentioned and kept searching.

"Yeah me too , man." Finn agreed. "Then instead of having bad luck we'll have good luck and plus we'll look wicked cool with our new headphones." he walks over to the bin.

"Hey weren't we suppose to be sitting down waiting for the principal to call?" Fin asked snake.

"Yeah but first we gotta help heather." he told fin.

The boys continued their conversation while heather approachs the bin.

She leans farther and farther into the bin. She stuck her hand out to grab her lucky headphones , she felt as if someone was trying to pull her in. A moment later she was sucked in the bin , gone.

The boys turned noticing a missing heather.

"Heather?,heather! , Where in the scales did she go?" Snake asked.

"How the heck should i know? , i ain't psychic" Finn said. "But i have a theory that she could be lost inside the lost and found bin"

Snake scoffed "No duh sherlock , it's impossible to get lost in the lost and found bin." he told him.

"Yo bro , that's Lostception!" Fin exclaimed. Snake rolled his eyes under his shades and groan in annoyance.

"Man , oh man uncle holt is gonna kill us , no wait not kill us murder us , snake , dude he's gonna hunt us down if we don't find his daughter." Fin said babbling and running around insanely. Snake stop him and slapped him.

"Dude chilliax , uncle holt's not gonna kill us ,he's family and our dads friend he would never hurt us , besides i think it's uncle heath we should be worried about he's got the flames yo."

"your right , I'll check if the coast is clear." Fin turn from the hallways , the bench that he and snake once sat on and the principal's door." he shrugged."Well no one's here , which means we can go look for her , without anyone knowing , come on snake."

Snake sighed. "Yeah your right we don't want her to get lost in there forever."

"Dude stop denying it , i know you like her." Fin teased.

Snake blushed as his snake hair slithered in embarrassment. "Now i don't like her , i-i like Gloria." he stuttered

Fin crossed his arms and form a smirked. "Right you always mention gloria's name just to cover up your secret crush on heather. come on dude ,seriously stop denying it."

"You say one more syllable and i'll stone your flippers" He said sternly.

Fin put his hands out in defeat. "Fine i give." he fell into pile of lost things , snake followed him.

the two boys entered the bin and landed on a pile of lost things. they were flashed by a white bright light. it was heather with her icoffin opened.

"Snake!,Fin!, boy am i glad to see you guys." she said relieved to see her friends

"Well it's about time we found you heather."Fin said walking away from the pile Snake followed him.

Heather put a hand on her waist."Actually it was _me _that found you guys."

"Yeah right , okay now that we found heather ,can we get out of this joint?" Fin shuddered. "It's giving me the creeps."

"Wait , we still need to find my headphones , now let's see." Heather seek around the cave , noticed a sign pointing to a narrow passageway **"Headphone Room**" it read . "i bet we'll find my headphones there."

"It couldn't hurt to look , besides sitting down near the principal's office was extremely boring." Snake said.

"Say no more dude , my legs were falling asleep from sitting at the bench." Fin commented.

"But wait what if we get lost in the lost and found bin?" he asked. Heather giggled a bit."Really Fin? , getting lost in the lost and found bin is impossible."

"That's what i told him." Snake said.

The passageway led to a cave where a deep lake was gurgled and steamed. "I wonder if the principal knows about this place." Fin said looking around.

Snake examined a suit of armor. "Whoa , most of these stuff has been lost here in a very long time."

"So far , i seen lost yo-yos , lost monster high barbie dolls , lost notebooks and lost pencils , no sign of my lost headphones." Heather grumbled

Just then Snake found a boat."Yo guys, they're a boat."

"Perfect!" Heather gleamed , she got on , Snake followed. "You swimming or riding?" he asked Fin,

"Well I am a fresh-salt water monster after all it's in my gills." he stated. as he dive in the water, he poked his head out , taking off his helmet , he lend it to Heather. "I won't be needing this anymore , not when i'm swimming , so could you hold on to it? "

"Sure." Heather said, holding fin's glass helmet.

Snake paddled the boat while fin follows swimming beside them. they stopped near the far side of the lake where their was three tunnels. "So "Which way do we go?" Snake asked. glancing at the three tunnels , Fin swam ahead of them he scratch his head for a minute. "hey how about we flip a coin and decide which path we're gonna take?"

"It's not that easy Fin, look the coin flip has two choices 'head and tails' but there are only three tunnels, so we have to pick two tunnels to go ahead." Heather explained

The boys thought about that for a while. Snake threw his hands out. "Let's try the middle one , besides right and left would probably lead to natural disaster anyways.

"Let's do it." Fin said.

The tunnel became a winding hallway full of doors , The two monsters got off the boat and onto the hallways , heather glady returned fin's helmet as he reaches the shores. "Thanks heather."

"no problem." she replied.

They explore each door , opening one of each but to no avail , heather's headphones remained unfound.

"I knew we would get lost , i just knew it." Fin muttered.

"You can't get lost in the Lost and Found," Snake and Heather told him, but weren't sure if their positive about that.  
They came to one last door. Heather turned the knob and pulled.

"The Headphones room!" cried the boys.

Heather shook her head in dismay . "There's too many headphones in here , how will i ever find my lucky headphones?"

The boys shrugged but they decided to look anyway. "Is it this one?" Snake asked. Heather nodded a no it was a green headphones with black skulls.

"How about this one?" Finn asked holding pink ear muffs.

"I can't hear music from those finn , i said headphones not ear muffs." Heather replied.

The boys began trying on headphones themselves. "How can you tell if a headphone is lucky?" Fin asked.

"I'm not sure." Heather said as she scatters around. "But i'm pretty sure that my headphones feel lucky just as it is."

Snake tried the one he spotted before."So what you guys think"?

"Clawseome!" Heather replied with a smile. Fin gave him a thumbs up. Snake smiled back.

Fin found a neon blue plane headphone , he tried them,"Scary cool."he chuckled."i could totally use these to avoid Stream's annoyance and nessie's nagging."

Heather rolled her eyes.

"Whatever man do what you want with them , but we're not exactly going on american scarline." Snake said.

"Breaker, breaker 1-2-3 C-c-c-come." Fin reached for another headset , but than caught sights couple of dust bunnies floated towards his face. ."I think i'm gonna sneeze , yo." he said holding his nose with his index finger.

"Uh oh we might as well brace for impact." Snake told Heather.

"Hold on a sec . I'll get you a tissue." Heather reached into her purse,she fel something hard and curvy something familiar, it was a a black headphone with pink skulls on the ear area. it was tangled together with a wire.

"My lucky headphones they've been in my purse that whole time." she faceplamed herself. "Doy! i didn't even bother taking a look , sorry for dragging you guys here for nothing."

Fin groan in frustration as he collapse on a mountain of headphones. Snake chuckled lightly."naw it's all cool , heather it was like the greatest adventure ever , it wasn't your fault,"

Heather blushed and smiled."thanks snake." she wrap her lucky headphones around her neck.

receiving a smile and blush from his crush. snake smile back flushing a bit."no problem." he hopped fin didn't hear him , luckily he didn't because he was too busy admiring several of other headphones. the gorgen pre-teen took a look around.

"disregard what finn said , we're lost." he admitted. "thank you! at least someone believes me." Fin exclaimed.

"Guys , we can't give up hope , we just gotta find a way out but how?" heather reassure them. lifting a hand press to her chin.

Fin circled around for a bit."this day's just become bogus."

"hey ,"It's been an unusual day," Snake replied. " and To be honest, I don't even remember which door we came from."

The three monster preteens looked around. There were doorways in all directions. None of them were familiar where they had to first entered before.  
Suddenly after searching and measuring heather let out a small laugh. both guys were clueless.

"uh heather , this ain't funny , you." Fin said, "what's so funny?" Snake asked.

."Guys, what are we worried about? We all got our lucky headphones, right?"

"right." she continued. "so on the contrary , we couldn't get lost , considering the fact , that we all have lucky headphones." Finn nodded. snake eyes widen realizing now."now i get it."

She closed her eyes and turned around slowly . she reopened them again, and she pointed to a trail straight ahead. "let's go that way it ." she said towards there. the boys tried to catch up to her. "wait up heather!." they ran following her.

After a comeback from a decent long journey, the three preteen's heads popped out of the Lost and Found bin, just in time to hear the principal call, "Snake Gorgen and Fin Webber in my office now." the principal demanded stern-like.

the both slump they're shoulder , they faceed the office with gloomy expressions , but at least they got the remain of they'e lucky headphones.

It was late that afternoon every had left , Snake and Fin left school but not before noticing Heather by the hallways. they figure she was waiting for the boys left school. They found their new friend Mona waiting for them like a true friend.

"so how'd it go?" she asked.

"Not bad, and not good either." said Fin answered.

Snake shook his head in belief. "you wouldn't believe , what happened to us." and so he told her that  
The principal had merely lectured them about telling the truth. And of course, Ms. Ghoulblatt had made them stay to complete finish their math tests, but it could have been worse.

"I think our luck is finally changing after all , and it's all thanks to you , heather." said Fin said with a grin. Snake nodded in agreement. "if it weren't for you , then we wouldn't get out of this miss in the fast place." he added before wrapping his new and improve headphonex around his neck , fin did the same

Heather nodded. "aww thanks you guys and i agee with you too, our luck is changing."

The sky turn dark welcoming the moon and the stars , the three preteens decided to take a shortcut.

"I just hope we don't get lost like last time." Fin teasted.

"Yeah it would've been a disaster." Heather said

"It'll be like deja vu all over again." Snake added. they glance at each other before burst out in laughter., they weren't really worried. knowing that they have luck with them nothing will can come between they're circle of friendship , they said they're goodbyes before separating to they respected homes.

* * *

**Pinkie: We're soooo sorry ,we we're late , we had a major writer's block.**

**Rarity: it actually took us three days to figure out , the whole sentence.**

**Pinkie: pretty weird huh?**

**Rarity: we actually have gotten confuse with switching the roles between wendall and floyd and snake and fin.**

**Pinkie: yeah we decided to have fin as floyd since they're names starts with an F. but it was actually Wendall who was the actual comic relief, so think of it this way Snake is Floyd , Fin is Wendall and it's quite obvious that Heather is Mona since they both the only girl in the group.**

**Rarity: read and...**

**Pinkie: review.**


End file.
